Shugo Chara: Today, Our Love Begins!
by EmSAh
Summary: Hanatsuki Ame was an orphan who lived with the Hibino Family. After reluctantly getting into a back-up school, she was immediately ostracized as the "Showa Era Girl" due to her old-fashioned style. Ame then gets entangled with Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the most popular guy in school, as she stood up against him. Ikuto then swears to take away all her "firsts" as revenge and a challenge.


**Shugo Chara**

"**Today, Our Love Begins"**

_~~~PROLOGUE~~~_

_Crossing Paths with Destiny_

* * *

Hanatsuki Ame has always been an outcast in more ways than one. Not the kind of person to make friends deliberately, people would see her as either "the cool n' spicy" or "the freaky weirdo". Her dirty blonde hair—almost sandy yet straw-colored—is considered bland or just plain messy with how thick her tail braids are. One cannot deny, however, the magnificent depths of her eyes. They were bright cerulean orbs with small silver specks and violet outlines on the iris. Those jewel-like orbs could be considered the only thing that is remotely attractive in her.

Unfortunately, that last remaining trait is to be shielded by a pair of rectangular glasses.

Ame never saw a need to change her old-fashioned ways. She didn't see the need to adapt to the "new trends" for as long as she could read her books in peace and please her foster parents with the high education they want her to achieve. Today, she'll just concentrate on finishing her book and then start checking out her targeted high schools. She shall pay no heed to these procrastinating fools goofing around the streets she is currently walking on.

At least she would have, until she slipped on a tin can that was thrown away by some guy…

"_Great, I just had to make a fool out of myself today of all days." _Ame thought as she started to gather her things that dropped out of her bag.

"Hey, are you alright?" a voice asked her with half-nonchalance and half-concern. It was then she noticed a guy with dark blue hair helping her gather her stuff. The young man turned to his supposed companion, "Oi, Yoru, it was because you just threw the can so carelessly. Apologize."

Ame looked up to see another guy—a ravenet, it seems—with cat-like golden eyes who seems to be the same age as the first one. He winked playfully and bowed slightly while handing her glasses over, "Right, I'm sorry about that."

Ame scoffed slightly and took her stuff before dashing away from the duo. The two young men were left staring at her running figure in slight offense and confusion. Yoru said out loud, "Huh…so uncute and old fashioned…what's with those braids? Aren't contacts more well-known these days, Ikuto?"

"She seems to be the studious and introverted type. Poor girl…" Ikuto said tonelessly with a teasing smirk.

* * *

"It's just too bad that you couldn't get to your first three choices." Mrs. Hibino stated with underlying disappointment. "Don't worry, as long as you get No. 1 in that school, you'll get to a good college."

"Meiou High School was a back-up choice though," Ame muttered, "and there's been no news of me being the representative of the freshman batch so that means I'm not the No. 1."

"That's right, but that means you just have to work harder." Mrs. Hibino said with a false cheer.

Ame glared at the floor intensely, _"I should've expected this. They're not my real parents, and they never will be. All I can do is please them with my best to have a hope of truly having a place here…even if it's fake happiness. All they would ever see are achievements, and that's all they would want because Dia gets to be free."_

Ame looked across the dining table where her foster sister sat and ate her meal in glee. Her gaze softened, _"Even with that being said, I could never hate her. Out of this family, she's the only genuine part of it."_

* * *

"And now, the Freshman Representative shall speak." The announcer stated. Ame braced herself. Whoever shall stand there is her rival, and she has to work twice as harder than he/she would. However, her courage is all for naught as she was left dumbfounded to see the same guy from the other day.

"Sorry, I forgot to prepare something. It's okay if I just say a few random words, right?" he said in indifference.

Ame slumped, _"I can't believe this. I, Hanatsuki Ame, lost to this 'I don't care' kind of guy. For some reason, I can't shake off the feeling that this is my fate. Mother and Father in Heaven, please give me strength to make it through."_

This is going to be a long journey through high school.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey! I dedicate this to my friend, AstridClaire, since I recently got hooked up with "Kyou, Koi wo Hajimemasu!" thanks to her. Apparently, it's finished now. Anyway, as you have noticed, I tweaked the original manga to my own version with Shugo Chara. Hanatsuki Ame is her own Shugo Chara OC. Yes, I made Dia and Yoru humans since I wanted at least one pair of Guardian Characters as a couple, and Dia and Yoru are my favorites. I'm gonna twist some personalities to match both KKwH and the Shugo Chara casts. Also, I'm going to add my own plot twists. PLEASE R&R!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hanatsuki Ame, Shugo Chara and Kyou, Koi wo Hajimemasu. **


End file.
